Eternal light
by Ai Star
Summary: He never asked for much, he just wanted to be happy. Was it too much to ask for a miracle? She just wanted to be happy and free from the never ending pain, was that too much? Apparently so if they all wanted her dead. Rated T
1. Prologue

**Here's a new story only it's edited**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

It wasn't supposed to be like this… so why? Why did it have happen?

I can never fully comprehend what reason there was for this to happen.

It seems like a joke, a silly dream and yet…

_Blood ran down his fingers as he clutched the body tightly. He felt her pulse weaken signalling that she was dying, the man standing before him shook with fear from what he had done._

This man shook as he spoke to me, saying that it wasn't suppose to be this way. That she ruined everything. It was a lie… she was the target and embraced the attack, she knew that I would be left all alone in the mountain pass where the cliffs were. She didn't tell me anything, Yumi why did you not tell me? Did you not trust me enough?

Have I done something wrong?

You said that you wouldn't leave me like my mother did that night, now our child is leaving as well. I can't stop the blood, there's too much and I can't heal you because of where he stabbed you.

_His cries echoed by the cliff leaving everyone near shocked to hear such a broken cry. _

_What was going on? Was the first question that came to their minds. _

However those standing with the man were rooted to the spot as they watched me crying while I held my wife tightly in my now bloodied arms. I felt eyes turned to slits as I looked at them with shaky breaths. How dare this fool hurt her! She had done nothing wrong! Unacceptable no unforgivable!

I just wanted them dead, gone from this world… reduced to bitter bones while their skin rotting away as they were left to the animals around us. I can't stand them, seeing their faces, hearing their emotions sicken me to the core. Just like the man who took his mother's life. He was just interested in power and wealth, not caring on who he destroyed to get what he wanted. No matter what the cost.

I've had enough of this… I want it all to end… even if it costs me my life.

They all must pay, foolish humans must die for they are the evil that plagues this land. Making us ill with their vile and greed.

No one is going to stop me, now that they've taken everything away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Hao kill them?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Pain

**Chapter 1: The Pain**

The man continued to walk home with the body of his wife, blood had stopped running down his robes as he walked on. Pain was etched inside his chest as he took each step towards the home inhabited by maids, fellow teachers and his students.

It was suppose to be a visit to a family by the mountainside, their grandmother was ill from a fever and needed help. His wife wanted to see if she could heal the poor woman but ended up losing her life as a result. Their carriage had been destroyed leaving them to walk on foot to his dismay. It wasn't safe out in the mountain areas since bandits were around but she didn't mind, she just smiled before running off like she usually did, her smile... her eyes encouraged him to be brave for her. To continued their path towards the family waiting for them.

"_Yumi_" the man's mind went to his wife who was once full of life. How can he face anyone knowing that they were ambushed without any way of defending themselves. Then before he could do anything to hurt them a strong gale sent the bandits off the cliff right in front of him. He was too stunned to do anything but stare at where they once stood, how did such a thing come about? That was the question.

Was it the Gods way of telling him to not hurt them? But why? Those monsters deserved to be punished.

"Hao-sama!" the cry of a long black haired lady caching his attention, the words trapped themselves in his throat as reality sank in, he was alone and Yumi was never coming back. Now… he was too numb to think anymore. He just wanted to be alone so no one judged or pitted him. Hearing such thoughts made him sick, without Yumi things were now back to how they were before she came into his life.

No more smiles

No more laughs

No more teasing

He could no longer try to make her happy by proving himself to her, even if it meant that he would be falling flat on his face

The sounds of others will now be in his ears without cease filling him with contempt but how long could he last was the question.

The future seemed bleak now as loneliness reminded him of the day when he lost his mother came seeping back inside his body like poison.

He almost couldn't breathe and the steps were now forced. He almost buckled from the force of their emotions, his mind was swimming slightly. Was this a dream? Would he wake up and see Yumi watching him before smiling at him, tucking his hair behind his ear and saying that it was only a dream.

No… it was not a dream. It was real, the pain in his chest confirmed this emptiness which was swallowing him whole once again.

He wanted to sleep forever though, wherever she was now. He wanted to be there too.

Enough was enough.

"_I want to die now, there's nothing left_" Hao began to think, the voices inside his head began to repeat words like: _Demon, useless, pathetic, worthless, evil, unable to protect anyone, not even his wife. If he had kept her safe then she would still be here._

"Hao-sama what happened? Why is Yu-!" the woman placed her fingers to her mouth as she saw tears run down his cheeks. She stared at them with disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Not to him, just when Yumi had agreed to marry him. They were happy, she could see that. The fog that clouded him had lifted she was sure that they would last, but now this nightmare of Yumi lying dead in his arms was coming to life, this had to be cruel joke. Yumi must be faking it right? However Xui La knew better, seeing her family die in front of her leaving her with her cousin was a bitter pill to swallow. Seeing a kind woman who was like a sister to her now lying there dead in the arms of her husband made her shake with grief.

"She's dead… she's dead Xui La and it is all my fault. If I had been stronger… why? Why did I hold back?" Hao's voice trembled while people from his home watched with pained eyes. An old man standing with a cane watched with heart broken eyes.

"I… I couldn't do anything…" Xui La placed her hand on his back before guiding him inside. There was nothing he could of done and she knew it. This was killing him, to know that no… to see his wife die in front of him was too much.

She knew of his powers and how vulnerable he'll be now that one protecting him has died.

News will now spread of Yumi's dead, it wouldn't surprise her if they speculate of his involvement. Saying things like he orchestrated the whole thing, they would say that he had killed her while putting on an act to make it seem as if he was crushed by the whole event. Or worse some would think that it's good that Yumi is dead so they can make their move or add salt to the wounds. It was no secret that males who looked at her were enchanted by her beauty and her kind heart. Females envied her to the point that some females near where she went or maids in the house would hurt her. Yumi felt and bled like everyone else so why the bitterness and greed? Not even Xui La knew to her despair.

It made her sick knowing that this would happen. Yumi was liked and hated by everyone which put her at risk of death, but Yumi didn't care about things like that. Instead she just placed everyone's needs before hers and now that she is gone… Xui La looked at the old man and saw his hardened expression. He knew that Hao was innocent but Hao was in his own little world to notice this. What was he thinking about now? She wondered. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything foolish.

Yumi would be sad to see Hao lose himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Near Death

**Not suitable for younger audience reedited **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Near Death<strong>

As they took the body from Hao while he remained rooted to the spot. He lost the will to move or speak. He hated the pity that he was receiving especially since some of the people were jealous of Yumi.

He had nothing more to live for now. What was the point if everyone was going to leave him?

Enough was enough now.

That same night, Hao stood by a lake that was near the shrine containing cherry blossoms. The air was tense and full of unease, almost as if it was holding it's breath to see what he was going to do. Hao ignored it all as he looked at the sky with a pained expression. His eyes then trailed to the dagger he smuggled from the house, it was hiding under the right sleeve and no one knew of what he was going to do, or that he had such an item. It glinted the moment the moonlight's beam hit the shiny metal making it reflect harmlessly. Hao stared at it for some time as if he were in a trance. Transfixed by the metal as his reflection appeared on the cold steel. Hao's eyes narrowed with hate, seeing his reflection look back at him as it taunted him, the dagger was too clean even though the one that took his wife was tainted with crimson blood, he remembered it sticking out of her stomach where their baby was and how he forced it out with shaky hands.

He remembered hearing her soft whimpers as death consumed her slowly, his other hand held her while the hand containing the dagger, he dropped the dagger causing it to make a few noises while staining the ground with blood. Hao's fingers then trembled with fear and sorrow as he stroked her cheek smearing it with her own blood, he was unscathed but she wasn't nor will she open her eyes as pain took over her mind. Hao had cried her name as tears ran furiously down his cheeks and pulled her closer to him. Even though she was dying she forced her hand to his cheek and smiled with her eyes open. It hurt him deeply to see her smile in such a manner despite the fact that when she was on death's doors, she opened her mouth as if she was about to say something before her eyes darkened, her hand fell lifelessly to the floor beside her white yukata and never moved again.

Hao began loath the clean purity of this item. Raising it to his face he observed it for a while before his left hand moved up revealing creamy white skin that was unmarked, Hao's eyes trailed to see the left arm before his eyes narrowed with fury. He had never done this before though, it was new and very dangerous. But for now he didn't care anymore, he wanted to test fate and spit at the cruel life which had been given to him.

He never asked for this, so why even put him through it all?

Why did his mother smile and sheltered him with love if she was going to be killed? Why did she let him live by sending him away? He could have gone with her even in death.

Why did the Gods give him a wife with a child if they were going to be taken -away from him? He could hear the sounds of laughter mocking him through the air, he knew that it was coming from those who did this to him. They were getting away with it so why should he allow this to continue?

Why remain kind when he could fight back as well and make everyone feel the same as he?

Without thinking he send the dagger though the inner part of his skin near his upper wrist. Hao grunted slightly as a small red line appeared before crimson started to form from where he had cut himself, Hao began to feel excruciating pain the moment his body started to register what had happened, this caused him to grit his teeth, immediately he started to shake as his body reacted to being hurt, what has he done?

He had just done something that was out of character, even for him. Part of him was horrified but the other part of him loved this. He felt happy, free to see as well as feeling this newfound sensation.

Hao relished this pain though. In a way it felt good to feel this cold numbing effect, however it wasn't enough seeing that thin line ooze blood down his arm. He wanted more and began to feel greedy to the point that he did it again to where the blood nearly touched the new line.

A cold smile appeared on Hao's face as he watched his work unfold before his very eyes, at the same time Hao's eyes were turning lifeless and dull. His eyes then turned to his right arm and sneered. Why should his right arm feel left out when his left has been blemished? Oh no we can't have that can we?

Hao began to place the dagger with his left hand, it was shaking from the pain but Hao didn't care. He wanted to do this. This pain was his to enjoy now and no one, no one was going to stop him. If this meant he'd die then so be it.

Hao smirked at the thought of Yumi seeing him in the afterlife. Would she wait for him? It wouldn't be long now as he cut his right arm a little deeper. A dry raspy chuckle escaped his lips as the dagger was now soiled with blood to the point that it touched his fingers with sticky hot liquid.

"Soon, soon it'll be all over now" Hao's voice shook as he resisted the urge to cry out in pain. His eyes were filled with hazy images now as the loss of blood was now finally taking effect. His body could no longer fight it off, his strength grew weaker with each minute that had gone past.

Hao sank to his knees now smiling more widely as he looked at the tree now seeing the petals dance from the wind. For a moment he could almost see his wife now, he wasn't sure if she was smiling as she greeted him but all that mattered was seeing her.

"Yumi…" her name left his lips before he fell down on the cold soil.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note I would never recommend doing this! Think about who would be sad if they have found out what you've just done.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Alive

**Chapter 3: Alive**

"Stupid! Reckless boy! How dare he do such a thing!" an old man roared while Hao was awake. There were still lifeless from knowing that his plan didn't work. His bandaged right arm laid on his chest as he listened to the man vent while looking at the ceiling.

"He's grieving Li Ran-sama!" Xui La cried as she tried to defend the fallen man. Hao was unable to care anymore, he felt a ghost smile lit up as a thought came to his mind. He could always try again right?

"And it's alright to tarnish Yumi's sacrifice? He tries to kill himself for goodness sake! Kami-sama help us all Xui La! He's selfish that's what he is" Li Ran roared as stress welled up from inside of him. The old man coughed as he held his chest.

"Li Ran-sama please your heart" Xui La pleaded.

"That means nothing to him! Life means nothing so why should I care of a heart attack? Does he not think that I grieve also? She was a daughter to me and now she's gone" Li Ran screamed.

Hao just continued to listen but did nothing. He looked at the view from his window to see a white bird nestled on the branch of the tree, it moved for a bit before flying off. Still he felt nothing though but questions and loathing for everything around him.

He never asked for much, he just wanted to be happy. Was it too much to ask for a miracle?

To have someone stay by his side and to be happy alongside them?

Apparently it was too much to ask so why bother?

Death is what mattered now and nothing could sway him.

Hao tried to sit up and looked outside once more, maybe looking around in the carriage wouldn't hurt. He began to stand up while ignoring the blanket that slipped off of him, he immediately began to dress up while ignoring the pain welling up from his arms, nevertheless he was dressed and ready to go out. If people noticed him in his robes, would they leave him alone right? Or would they gossip about him and think nasty thoughts.

It wouldn't hurt to try.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Chapter 4: A New Friend**

It's amazing, to think a cat could scared two men in a field of corpses. The smell was putrid as death claimed more lives. Although, it wasn't unusual to see a fresh corpse. However those fools wanted to kill such a frail cat. I could tell this cat may not have long left as the illness has plagued the young one but it's still fighting the inevitable. I… I admire its courage for wanting to live and even now the cat is beside me as I rest back at my house.

As expected the old man scolded me for leaving but it mattered not. For I have a new friend who I can trust. I can speak freely to him just like the times when I had spoken to my wife, unlike the others I can speak honestly to my friend who would never abandon me, I now the cat call Matamune and I began to feel slightly better for having him enter my life but the hole in my heart, the need to fill it still needed to be quenched.

I don't know why but I feel that deep down inside it will be healed soon. Just when was the question.

Looking at my arms and seeing their bandaged state. I began to feel pitiful and it upset me more than ever.

I began to question all of it, what possessed me to do such a thing? It doesn't make sense now that I think of it. Whilst I was deep in though Matamune starts moving on to my blanket so he can see the wounded arms. He sniffs them for a bit before purring on my chest, I smiled at his gesture. Signalling that he wouldn't leave nor would he allow me to go through this dark road again.

A smile formed on my lips as his mind started to fill me with joy, this unconditional loyalty left me wanting to do something. Just then my mind went to Xui La and Li Ran making my smile vanish.

I need to see them now otherwise I might never face them properly again. Xui La and her cousin cared for Yumi to the point that they were devastated, and yet here I was acting like I was the only one suffering. It isn't right and Li Ran loved Yumi as if she was a daughter, this made me feel more guilt for the man who taught me at a young age and had introduced me to the courts. He wasn't just a teacher but a father as well and to hurt him like that… it was wrong.

* * *

><p>"H-Hao-sama what are you doing out of bed!" Xui La cried as she saw me enter her chambers in my night robes. I cared not for my appearance since the thought of putting things right came first.<p>

"You need rest" A woman identical to Xui La scolded lightly as she folded her arms. They watched me in silence for me to explain myself, there was no turning back now.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was selfish of me to act in the way that I did. Is it possible to forgive me?" I asked the stunned women.

"Hao we already did" Xui La smiled softly at me. She still thinks of me as a fool but in a good way. Yui La however smirks at me before hitting my head lightly. No matter what those hits always hurt leaving me slightly bruised. I rubbed my head while frowning at her smug expression.

"Moron don't scare us like that. We might be maids in your house! But we are nobles as well so don't do that again" Yui La scolded sharply.

"I understand Lady Yui La" I bowed slightly showing my respect, part of me smirked at the fact that this continued to annoy her.

"Enough with the titles, you know it's Yui La when we are alone" Yui La corrected me once more. Matamune meowed loudly making me smile at the positive energy circulating around us. It was defiantly a start though but I mustn't get ahead of myself. I still have a long way to go.

"I see you're up, hmph" Li Ran muttered as he stood by the door to our surprise.

"Hai Sensei" I nodded slightly, I watched his features and noticed that he was tired and somber from what had happened.

"If you're asking for an apology then you had better say it to Yumi first, the poor woman must be turning in her grave to see her husband acting like a fool" I winced from the cold attitude. I deserved it but he didn't have to go that far.

"Young man when will you ever learn? I didn't come to this household just to see you fall apart. There are those who have suffered worse than you, including your wife who lost her family and village. Did she mope and self mutilate herself? No she got up and tried to live on for their sake, not just hers. You only live once Asaha, don't mess up again" Li Ran growled coldly. I ended up smiling at him, even when he's angry he still has time to lecture. It was his way of helping those who needed advice. One of my ambitions was to be like him and help those in need.

I admit I lost myself there for a while but I feel better now, knowing that I'm not alone has left me smiling.

I know what I have to do, it's time to get better and start to teaching once more. In this house there are those who have been orphaned and now it's time for me to help them as well. I might have had Ohachiyo for a short time, but it was enough to show me that even Onis can be kind and are capable of changing even if they were bad before.

* * *

><p>Weeks progress further after my ordeal and now my arms are fully recovered to me relief. The pain of losing Yumi is still there but for now it'll have to wait. I began to think as I removed the bandages after putting my robes on. The lines will never leave me, and they'll be a constant reminder that things might be bad now however as long as hope remains I will try to remain strong.<p>

"Master there is something wrong with the sky" Matamune noted with a pipe in his hands. My head turns sharply before opening the paper doors. There is a shift in the air as something forms in the clouds above the town.

"What is that?" I ask as I watched something drop from the clouds. Fascination filled me while watching this happen.

"I don't know Master Hao" Matamune's tails twitched signalling that this could be bad. Whatever it is, I just hope it wouldn't cause problems for anyone.

I stepped outside for some air before approaching the shrine where Yumi would heal the sick and injured. I felt nostalgic from seeing the memories dance before me, I was filled with sadness for knowing that she was no longer in the land of the living but I ended up smiling from seeing each of the images fill my mind. I plan to treasure these memories for as long as I live.

Without warning the sound of footsteps nearby caught my attention. Who is entering the shrine in the middle of the night? To my surprise I couldn't even sense the person's mind either. Seconds later a small girl staggered into my line of vision as she stopped near the cherry tree for a while, I said nothing as I watched her in silence. She began to climb the tree with ease before losing consciousness. Instincts beckoned me to go to her without knowing why, to my horror there was blood on her right ankle signalling that she was hurt. But why? Who would do such a thing to her? I also began to notice that her clothes and shoes were different. Was she from a different land?

Questions had to be answered later as I used my power to lift her into my arms. I almost dropped her from the sudden weight thanks to my injuries but I refused drop her, she needed help quickly otherwise her injury could get infected.


	6. Chapter 5: A Brief Tale

**_Chapter 5: A Brief Tale_**

There was once a girl who could see what others could not

There were some that didn't believe her and treated her as a freak by saying such horrid things in order to isolate her from their groups, not that she wanted to anyways. Others who believed her wanted her dead,

It was always the same with her mother and her grandmother. They were hated to the point that even in death claimed them.

Cursed like her for being so different, despite the fact that they were kind and caring people.

She was always alone and hated for being so different.

Even those who did not know her wanted to hurt her.

It left her sad and crushed to know such people existed.

She was at a loss of what to do, the reason being that she didn't know why she was hated so much. What did she do to provoke their negative advances?

But alas she had a secret no one knew, only her friend knew and she could never be seen by anyone.

This girl had a special hearing ability that allowed her to hear the hearts and emotions of others. Some called it Reishi while others called it being a psychic.

She didn't know who to believe since some called her a demon.

It reduced her to be recluse from the company of others.

One day she traveled and a single cherry blossom petal floated towards her just like back when she was a baby. This petal formed into a white dove that stayed beside her at all times and once it disappeared the petal would remain intact. The dove spirit told her that one night when she goes to sleep, someone will be waiting for her.

But who? She did not know until the next night. A woman dressed up in a white yukata stood before her. Her eyes shone with pride and sadness.

A favour was asked by the woman who had the look of someone grieving. Seeing how honest the woman was in her dreams, the girl agreed without wanting anything in return.

"_You're a good girl_" the woman smiled before another person the girl considered a friend deserted her leaving her distraught. Until that same night someone broke into her house and tried to kill her. Unable to defend her self, to her horror the person was killed in front of her leaving her clothes caked in blood.

Images of when she was three appeared in her mind causing her to kneel in shock. She touched the person and in their place a perfect replica of her appeared before them. But before she could leave a portal appeared leaving her screaming in terror as it sent her through the never ending black hole.

What was going on?

Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

She just wanted to be happy and free from the never ending pain, was that too much? Apparently so if they all wanted her dead.

The question was why?

Maybe finding out the truth will remain a mystery to her.


	7. Chapter 6 The new maid and a message

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Thank you to those who are following and favourited the story**

**I don't own anything except my OC characters enjoy :)**

_**Italics mean thinking**_

* * *

><p>A young light skinned girl dressed in a white dress top over her black trousers and white slippers released a scream of terror, as she was sent through a portal that appeared below her feet.<p>

"Yuuuummmiiiiii!" the girl hollered in terror as she fell through another bright portal, this forced the girl to hide her eyes in order to prevent herself from being blinded. The released another scream before landing on an old table. Landing on it caused the table to snap in two while she landed between the broken table pieces, at the same time pain shot through her body as she regained feeling in her injured body.

"Owey!" the girl muttered as she rubbed her head. She looked up at the ceiling to see that the roof wasn't broken and growled from what had just happened.

"OI! THAT WAS NOT NICE! NEXT TIME AIM RIGHT WILL YAH!" the angry girl ranted as she shook her fist at the ceiling. So much for travelling without any problems, that was dreadful! The girl froze now feeling that she wasn't alone in the room and turned slowly towards the shocked people. Part of her shook from fear, a natural response to the minds of the ones who resided in the house since they left her uneasy. What did she expect? Yumi sent her here and expected the people to be all happy about it. Like it was an every day occurrence.

"_Uh-oh this isn't going to end well… I hope they don't go crazy_" the girl panicked from feeling their emotions. Fear and anger.

"H-Hey I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this please accept my apology" said the scared girl while giggling weakly from nerves and began to rub the sore part of her head, she ignored the pain caused by the broken table. She knew that their intentions towards her weren't friendly the moment she spoke.

"Hehe... I'M SORRY!" the girl cried loudly as she dashed out the house while her ankle continued to bleed from the splinters of the table.

"DEMON!" Yelled a woman who lived inside the house, she dashed outside the house in order to find help.

"KILL THE DEMON!" yelled the man who ran out of the house with a sword in one hand.

"_Demon huh? Oh aren't they original?_" the girl muttered mentally as she continued to run.

"Crud Yumi you've done it now! What am I going to do?!" The girl panicked while she ran from her pursuers. Suddenly she spotted a blue sprite zip past her and moved the left part of the forest.

"Worth a shot but what am I doing here again?!" the girl asked while she tried to dodge an arrow that almost hit her cheek, now sighing miserably as the girl remembered that she couldn't do much except run.

"MONSTER CHILD!" screamed another man who fired an arrow. This one almost hit its mark unlike the other arrows that were aimed at her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I'M JUST VISITING!" the girl screamed at them before jumping on to a tree branch. She staggered from the wound but ignored it as she jumped from tree to tree until she jumped over the edge of the lake.

"She's heading into the Lotus shrine!" yelled one. An arrow was fired shortly just after she landed on the ground.

"!" The girl resisted the urge to cry as the arrow lodged itself on the bone of her ankle, she would of stopped since her speed had decreased rapidly with each step. The girl ended up half hobbling half running towards the shrine. But she couldn't stop the girl had to get there at any cost.

"KILL HER BEFORE SHE DEFILES IT!" yelled another who fired an arrow. Suddenly out of the water rose a giant sea serpent, it glared at them for even trying to shed blood on the sacred ground. Sakura's eyes changed slightly.

"_Guarlia please protect my descendent before they kill her!_" a woman's voice screamed through the roar of the water. The sea serpent glared at them with rage.

"_Now, which one of you wants to die first?_" the sea serpent asked as soon as they halted to the edge of the bank.

"Go round the back. We'll deal with this one" roared the leader. The girl regained the ability to move once more. Part of her was thankful that Yumi was able to heal some of the injures. It was enough to keep her going. She managed to see a purple cat spirit run beside her with worry in its eyes. It turned itself into a ball in mid air, without warning the spirit went inside the girl causing her to gasp in shock. The girl's eyes turned to slits and her brown eyes changed to green. Next the girl's speed changed to the point that she began to run more quickly than usual, until at last she stopped near some flowers and a tree containing cherry blossoms. The girl stopped to look back. To her surprise the people stopped but it was too late. The villagers began falling into a deep sleep as soon as they inhaled a sweet scent, the smell was being created by the sea serpent while it manipulated the flower pollen around it's home. The girl nodded looking satisfied with what she saw, then the cat spirit launched itself out of her knowing it was safe for now.

"That'll stop them completely thank you Miss Guarlia!" the girl called as she moved away slowly. The sea serpent roared as her way of saying "_good luck_"

The girl started to get droopy via the eyes and staggered while walking. This jolted her awake just in time before she slammed into a tree. Sighing with relief as she touched the tree before walking on to a cobble stone like pavement that had some steps leading to a shrine. The girl nodded feeling satisfied then began to look round for a place to sleep and think. The loss of blood almost didn't bother her nor did she notice any pain due to adrenaline as lingered in her body. The girl looked at a cherry tree that was near to her right, it sparkled warmly as if beckoning the young girl towards it. She smiled before tottering over to the tree and jumped lightly. The girl jumped until she was in the center of the branches. Feeling tired and drained she began to close her eyes and started to fall into a blissful sleep. Her eyes caught a man from a distance just looking at her, unable to see his features. She just shrugged slightly and went to sleep while hoping that it was all a bad dream.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hao<span>**

I continued to watch her sleep in the futon I assigned her in. it was almost too much to bear knowing that she was injured to the point that she could of died that night. The girl had fever after fever thanks to her injuries. Xui La managed to bandaged the girl's ankle but that was all she could do. I couldn't blame her for worrying about the child. She remains a mystery since I cannot read the girl's mind. How did she do that?

What left me baffled were the questions involving where she came from? Why did she come here and how? Questions continued to plague my mind. Matamune thankfully remained at my side while I watched. With luck she will wake up soon.

I hope.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal prov<span>**

"Is she awake?" asked a voice.

"Keep your voices down or you'll wake her up" said another voice who spoke rather softly. The young girl groaned from the rude awakening before moving to the side in hopes of sleeping longer. Her wish was granted as she blacked out again.

By the time the girl woke up from her slumber, she was feeling a little better after opening her eyes. She noticed that it was the afternoon since the sun's position had changed.

"You're awake?" asked a male voice. The girl whipped round to see the man who she saw when she was with someone at their -well staying with an ex friend's house. Before their friend backstabbed her, when he was in hospital from a shaman fight.

"_I wonder if Ryu knows"_ the girl pondered while ignoring the man near her. Then again Ryu would he be happy to see the back of her, just like everyone else.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly. Now beginning to feel something in her ankle making her uncomfortable, it caused the girl to remove the blanket, which had supplied her with warmth much to the girl's dismay. She looked at her ankle as it was wrapped up in a strip of fabric, not too tight or too loose.

"You were injured so I had the head maid help you" the man said as he approached her slowly before sitting down in crossed legged position. She jolted from having him touch her shoulder without permission. "Forgive me but I was worried when I saw you sleeping on the tree" he said politely in hopes of calming the child.

"You haven't answered my question, sir" The girl replied as she looked at him dead in the eyes. He looked startled for a bit, almost as if having déjà vu from just looking at the girl. Her brown eyes were familiar somehow and her black hair was short. Odd for someone who lives in this area.

"Forgive me, my name is Hao Asakura" he said with a smile. The girl jolted backwards from the name Asakura. Oh no not again! She didn't want to deal with another mad killer who was hell bent on killing her for no reason.

"_Please let him be lying_" she pleaded mentally.

"What did you just say?!" the girl yelled as she moved backwards, not caring if she upset her ankle. The fear of being with someone who was going to kill her took over the need to heal.

"Hao Asakura" Hao repeated while looking at her patient eyes. His showed that he was interested to see how she was reacting to him. Why must she be so scared? Did she think that he would hurt her? No he wouldn't dare, she was a child and injured as well. Something wasn't right.

"_Oh great not another one! YUMI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS I CHANNEL YOUR SOUL BACK HERE!_" the girl screamed mentally. The urge to leave was getting stronger with each minute.

"I have to go" the girl said hastily as soon as she got up, but staggered due to her right ankle.

"You need rest, you're still injured" he said sternly now standing up.

"Yeah well I'd rather be injured then stay with you" she spat before crawling to the wall and then forced herself up while leaning on it.

"_Why is she acting like I've done something wrong?_"

"Is there something wrong?" Hao asked looking hurt and concerned. What did he do to make her so defensive? He didn't even know who she was nor did he see her from anywhere near here. It didn't make sense.

"I DON'T trust Asakuras! You people are a plague on my family and my life!" she yelled before losing her balance again. Instinctively Hao caught her before she reached the floor only to receive a slap to the face making him stagger as he moved back. Hao cradled his face, he was shocked at her rude behaviour. To him she looked like an angry cat that had been hurt to the point that she wouldn't trust anyone. But what provoked the sudden hatred?

"Did I say you can touch me?" she snapped coldly before forcing herself on to her knees. Hao stared at her with surprise, how she could just stop him on the spot with her eyes and tone of voice? The young girl reminded him of someone he knew, but who was a mystery.

"No" Hao said softly while looking as if he had been kicked harshly. What just happened? None of this made sense at all.

"_I wish I knew why she is like this but I can't even read her thoughts. It's almost as if she's blocking my powers, could she be a shaman?_" he thought to himself but the girl heard every word which increased her resolve to leave.

"Well leave me alone already" she snapped. On cue the paper doors opened to reveal a cat she knew too well. She almost faltered in shock but the urge to stare at him was hard to resist.

"Is there something wrong Master Hao?" asked Matamune.

"No Matamune, she's just hurt that's all" Hao said with a weak smile in order to ease the spirit cat, this made her scoff at how he just brushed off the situation. Did he think that she was that thick? As if she would trust his words, being in the same room meant death. Meanwhile the girl staggered before leaning on the wall again and continued to move slowly.

"Do you have anywhere else to stay?" Hao asked as he and Matamune looked at each other then at her. Shock and worry was etched onto their faces.

"I'd rather go to the Cherry Tree" the girl muttered darkly as she pressed on by leaning onto the wooden wall.

"It's not safe out there, bandits have been seen near there recently" said Matamune part of him started to panic. Couldn't he leave the room for five minutes without things like this happening? Just what did his master do to provoke the girl?

"They're just child's play-!" the girl cried out in pain as she staggered and fell to the floor, she spied the ankle angrily before ripping off the bandage to see blood seeping through the wound. The males went pale with horror, she was making the injury worse just by moving.

"I don't think that's-" Hao paused as saw the girl dig her fingers into wound, part of him felt sick and wanted to stop her from hurting herself more. The girl cried out in pain while tugging at the metal that was lodged in her ankle. With one tug she yanked out an arrowhead which had been resting on her ankle bone. The males stared in shock as she threw it to one side in anger, the girl ripped a piece of her shirt to tie up the injury while they watched silently.

"Stupid people always firing first and asking questions later" she muttered darkly before forcing herself up once more.

"Young lady please!" Hao cried out in alarm as he moved closer, meanwhile ignoring the blood staining the carpet.

"YOU! Stay where you are!" she growled, her eyes shone like a wild fire making him stop as the girl pointed at Hao. The last thing he needed was to make the situation worse. As soon as the girl was sure that he wouldn't move, she went out of the house door which led to the flower garden.

The girl sighed while panting weakly.

"I have to find that git before I go home" she muttered lightly while walking with one foot in front of the other slowly, as she limped towards the exit of the house.

A woman who was tending to the flowers gasped from seeing the girl, who to her was wearing strange clothes that were covered in blood from the legs down.

"Are you alright miss?" the maid asked looking worried.

"Yeah just tired I'll be on my way-" without warning the girl collapsed before blacking out. However before blacking out she heard Hao and the maid crying out in alarm.

* * *

><p>Hao rushed towards the girl and picked her up, while trying to ignore the blood on his robes. But it was hard not to as it trickled down her ankle. Creating a puddle in it's wake.<p>

"_Yumi_" Hao's arms nearly shook from despair as the blood sent his mind back to when Yumi was lying dead in his arms. Not again, just when he thought that could try and accept Yumi's death to be nothing but an unfortunate event. When he could say that it was something he had no control over. This happens, and it was a small girl who had been injured by the villagers.

But why would they do such a thing to a young child? She looked eight maybe younger or older, Hao wasn't sure. How and why she was injured left him baffled. Sure she had strange clothes, was she from a different land? And why did she turn up here?

"Hao-sama I'm sorry I didn't stop her" The maid said as she saw Hao pick the girl up from the ground gently without upsetting the injury.

"Xui La you are not to blame, she was scared of me for some reason" Hao admitted now settling the girl back onto the futon, he placed his right hand on the injured ankle and tried to heal it.

The girl who had gone pale from the lack of blood flinched from the pain, slowly but surely her skin's colour was going back to being normal. Both adults sighed with relief while Matamune watched wordlessly.

"What should we do?" Matamune asked his master who looked sombre.

"I don't want to force her to stay here, but she can't stay outside-"

"Obviously Hao, she 's a child! Who would let a child live outside without protection, a roof even-" Xui La flinched as he patted her head softly.

"I know Xui La, I too suffered that did I not?" Xui La blushed as she remembered his tale. It was not a nice tale to say the least but they were all alive counted as something.

"I'll stay here and watch over her, there's something I want to talk to her about" Xui La nodded after a few minutes.

"Stay strong dear friend" and with that the maid left. Hao sighed as he moved to sit in a comfortable spot.

"Master why does she find you threatening?" Matamune asked now sitting down beside Hao. Hao was lost and had no idea on what the answer was.

"I have no idea, but I want to find out. So shall we wait?" Hao smiled slightly, Matamune wasn't smiling.

"Your hands shook when you held her in your arms. Does the blood still unsettle you?" Matamune asked calmly.

"… Yes Matamune, it reminded me of Yumi" Hao said softly knowing that he could never lie to his friend.

"So it didn't have anything to do with when you-" the feline gestured to Hao's arms with his eyes. The man smiled slightly as he moved his arms up, the sleeves fell down to his elbows but revealed silver lines.

"Those are from a time I felt lost my friend, so no. The scars are something to learn from. They do not bother me unlike the day I lost Yumi" Hao replied calmly. Matamune nodded before watching the girl.

"When she wakes, I would like a private word with her" this took Matamune by surprise but did not complain.

"As you wish Hao" Matamune's words made Hao smile.

"Thank you for not calling me Sama this time" Hao chuckled while his eyes remained on the girl. He heard his companion snort slightly.

"I only say it in front of your students and the outsiders" Matamune grinned slightly.

"I see"

* * *

><p>The girl forced herself awake and sat up, this way the girl would be able see where she was, to her dismay it was the room she slept in before leaving.<p>

"Great" the girl muttered as she threw herself back onto the futon. So much for escaping and the pain didn't even help.

"I'm glad you're awake" said Hao's voice caught her attention, he sounded tired. Almost as if the man sounded like he hadn't slept in days.

"What do you want? Clearly you should be angry and upset with me, it should make you want to leave me alone" she muttered darkly. The girl heard him get up thanks to the sound of his bones creaking in protest, Hao proceeded to move closer so he could sit next to her. She saw his brooding eyes and felt that his mind was a consumed with questions.

"I may not know why you have a grudge against my clan, but it's best not to allow it to consume you-"

"Oh what do you know? Have you been on the run since birth always moving place to place without being able to care for yourself? Always looking over your shoulder just when you think it's safe? Only to find you wasn't? Had friends and family die in front of you, then have others trying to kill you? I don't think so!" she growled before turning her head. Hao pondered on her words before sighing with remorse and sadness.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I just lost my wife recently so I'm still adjusting to it" Hao said solemnly. The girl looked at him in the eyes to see he had a sincere look. He sounded really miserable as she heard him speak.

"Anyone else?" she asked gruffly. This made him feel some hope from hearing her response. The girl wasn't about to leave at all, it pleased him to see that she was speaking to him without wanting to leave the room. It was a start for sure. But having to tell things that he did not tell anyone besides the head maid and Yui La the cook, speaking this however to a complete stranger as well left him weary. However seeing her waiting for his response, it almost looked like she was starting to trust him slightly. Maybe he could open up without having to worry about any consequences occurring from just saying something about his life, who was she going to tell about this anyways? No she didn't seem the type to. Even if he couldn't read her mind, her body language almost gave her away.

The girl was tired and alone, she just wanted to get away from the problems that haunted her and to be safe from harm. Just like… him, when he was a young boy when he had that dreadful day.

"My mother died when I was young" he answered which got her nodding after a few minutes.

"She's a good lady" The girl replied softly shocking him, how did she know about his mother? "Your mind tells me so" she explained making him nod mutely.

"I don't mean to pry but are you a shaman?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. She sighed before laying down.

"…My ancestor's husband was a shaman. I am trying to find a guy so I can deliver a message but it seems as if he didn't even exist. I think my ancestor is playing a joke on me" she muttered darkly. Hao smiled at how she was opening up to him. This was definitely a positive start.

"What is his name if you don't mind telling me?" he asked with a child like smile. She glared at him weakly but sensed he was harmless.

"Asaha Douji, it's very important since my ancestor can't move on until he says something" the girl replied while looking at him with numb eyes. Hao's eyes however widened in shock, a gasp escaped from his lips, causing her to raise a brow as she gripped the top of the blanket with the tips of her fingers.

"What?" Hao's voice quivered in shock as he stared at her. How did she know about that name? W-Who told her? Why? Why would someone want to pass a message to him?

"Asaha Douji, do you know him?" The girl asked as she looked at him. Hao quickly stood up and went to the door.

"Excuse me for a moment please" he said almost cursing to hear his voice shaking as he left the room. She blinked before looking at the cherry blossom tree. Her eyes turned violet for a second leaving the girl to frown.

By the time Hao entered the room she wasn't there but the door to the garden was open. He cursed lightly for being careless before running after the cherry tree.

* * *

><p>"Take that!" the girl snapped as she sliced a man's sword in half. The man staggered along with his companions.<p>

"Never desecrate a sacred temple that has helped people including you and your sister Yu!" the girl snapped as she stood her ground. The men trembled before he nearly crashed into his men from fear. To their dismay they almost ran straight into a surprised Hao and Matamune. The men barged past him almost injuring Hao, they didn't look back but their cries of terror filled air. This left Matamune and Hao staring at one another with puzzle filled eyes. What did they just miss?

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" The girl yelled angrily. Hao took this moment to rush and see the girl who almost looked beaten up, she was leaning on her two swords.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hao snapped with concern as he helped her stay upright with his arms, this way she could lean on his waist due to her size. She definitely looked like she younger than nine years which was worrying.

"Those bandits were about to desecrate this area so I went to stop them" she said while looking at the retreated forms angrily. Suddenly Hao started to laugh which made Matamune stare at his master oddly and began to wonder if the master was alright. The girl glared at him weakly.

"Sorry but I can't believe they were outsmarted but a little girl-" Hao gritted his teeth after she elbowed him in the gut, still he chuckled from what happened.

"Yeah a small girl who knows how to give a good beating to someone who is annoying them" the girl replied coldly before sucking in a deep breath as she felt sore from her ribs.

"I forgot to ask for your name before" Hao asked as he looked at her. The girl blinked before looking at the trees.

"Sakura Sen" Sakura replied with confidence in her voice, not knowing why she wanted to name herself that but it felt right somehow. Hao blinked as she said the word Sen. After pausing he smiled at her.

"That is a lovely name Sakura, my wife's middle name was Sen" Hao replied as they walked back to the house.

"So what made you go off like that Hao?" Sakura asked while looking at Hao. He stopped before looking at her.

"The name brought up bad some memories that's all" he said softly as their feet crunched on the leaves.

"Is he a bad person?" Sakura asked looking at him with a startled expression. Hao shook his head softly to the point that his hair moved slightly, Hao later realised that he left the black cap in his room after realising that Sakura escaped.

"No he was a victim of torment... so can I ask what the message is about?" he asked. Sakura pouted crossly.

"If that git's dead already then I'm going to skin him! I can't believe I wasted all this time-" Sakura ranted darkly before clinging on to his robes so she didn't fall, pain shot through her right ankle again as she moved. Hao's eyes nearly softened from seeing her act strong despite being injured.

"Calm down young one, I didn't say he was dead but he isn't alive either" Hao replied as he looked at the sky in a sombre manner.

"Well I need to see him as soon as possible, it's important that I do" Sakura replied in a firm tone. Hao chuckled lightly at her determination, it must be important if she was to speak to him personally. Sakura will definitely in for a shock when she finds out. Hao allowed her to sit near the side of the shoji doors so she could rest her legs.

"Let's say that I know who he is and I could pass him the message, would you tell me then?" Hao asked.

"No" Sakura said bluntly to the point that it made him grumble mentally. Sakura is very persistent that's for sure.

"Of course" Hao sighed darkly from the refusal. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"My ancestor was precise on telling him and him alone!" Sakura said in a firm tone.

"I see, so how does your ancestor know him?" Hao asked as they moved indoors so they could sit down in the room.

"Dunno but this message has been past down from generations so not even my mum knows of why it's so important" Sakura replied. Hao frowned.

"Well it must be important for it to be sent to you... if I get a message to him so he could see you tonight would that help?" Hao asked, he had an idea of seeing her with a mask on in the night, this way he could hide his identity. Sakura glared weakly from his words.

"_Please tell me he's not that stupid!_" she whined mentally.

"But I'll have to see his face I can't say otherwise" Sakura said making him sigh again.

"Is it possible to pass me the message and I will not tell a soul" Hao didn't want to beg but he didn't want anyone to know of his origins. Let alone his true name.

"No! The last person I told it to stabbed me in the back and abandoned me" Sakura said bitterly. Hao cursed mentally at whoever made his life harder.

"Well do you know what he looks like?" Hao asked as he looked down at her.

"Nope just the name, don't worry I'll ask round if you don't want to help" Sakura said now looking glum. So much for getting help from this idiot! What a waste of time! Hao sighed heavily as he tried to think of a solution.

"Say if... I was the person you were looking for would that help?" he asked. Sakura looked at him oddly.

"Nice try Sir, but must be off your rocker if you think I'm going to fall for that!" Sakura said making him raise a brow from hearing her reply.

"Are you even from around here?" Hao asked as he looked at Sakura and her attire properly now realising that it was different.

"No and I can't tell you anyways" she replied. "Besides once I give the message I'm leaving this Shaman-Spirit medium nonsense behind so I can try and move on with what's left of my life" Sakura said harshly making him swerve round in order to look at her with anger.

"There is nothing wrong with being a shaman!" he yelled feeling offended.

"Well try being in my family and see if you can say that again Hao!" Sakura snapped. Hao sighed again.

"I'm sorry it's a touchy subject" Hao said as he looked at her eyes which hardened themselves of emotion.

"So do you know where he is or not?" she asked sharply. Hao paused for a bit before inhaling deeply and exhaled slowly. So much for keeping it a secret, then again it was bound to happen sometime.

"You're looking at him" Sakura turned to look at him with suspicious eyes.

"_He's joking right?_" Sakura asked herself as she stared at him.

"You're serious?" she asked bluntly. To her surprise Hao nodded slowly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, the feeling of being splashed by a bucket of water left her wanting to hide from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say so, you baka?" she asked before slapping his arm harshly. This resulted in him yelping from the slap. Who has been teaching this girl manners must of left a lot out! How can she slap her elders like that? Doesn't she know that would end up getting herself executed or worse?

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to get away from the past" Hao said now looking worn and tired.

"Because it's bad yeah I know" Sakura said glumly. They watched the blossom petals float in the breeze while the sun shined brightly. After a few minutes he spoke.

"So what is it that your ancestor wanted you to say to me?" He asked in a defeated tone but kept his eyes on the child. Sakura sighed before her eyes turned to a purple cat with green eyes who had just appeared out of thin air. Hao noticed the cat approach them before going on its hind legs. The cat stood with it's arms at its sides and watched Sakura.

"(_Is there something that I've forgotten?_)" the cat asked Sakura softly. Hao yelped at the talking cat, why was the cat purple? Was it a demon? And how did it speak? He turned to Sakura who was frozen to the spot and her eyes were now empty as if her soul had been taken out, What is going on? What did that cat do?

"Sakura?" he asked with worry in his voice as he leaned closer. He wanted to shake the child out of her hypnotised state but didn't know how.

"Don't forget! Yumi Sen Kintobor's death! Asaha Douji!" Sakura said sharply. Hao's eyes widened in shock as soon as he heard those words, the man's breathing quickened from fear and horror.

"_This was joke right? She is just playing around?_" Hao wanted to laugh but part of him knew that it wasn't.

"What did you just say?" his voice shook as he looked at her. Sakura's eyes regained their colour as soon as she woke up. She shivered as the hypnotic spell left her body.

"Sorry I was zoned out-What's this?!" Sakura yelped as she saw a symbol on the floor near her legs. It involved a five pointed red star which was the size of Sakura's foot with a blue teardrop hanging from the bottom of the star but connected.

Hao's knees buckled as soon as he saw the mark.

"Yumi…" he looked at it while feeling completely helpless, images of his wife dying all over again entered his mind leaving him wanting to cry. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as soon as Hao moment he mentioned Yumi.

"How do you know Yumi?" Sakura asked as soon as she saw tears run down his face. The tears didn't stop flowing down his cheeks, Hao looked pained and moved his fingers close so he could touch the mark.

"She was my wife, Yumi was murdered while she was pregnant with our child" Hao replied in an empty voice. Sakura's eyes glistened as she felt his pain enter her mind. The girl closed her eyes as she knew what happened and why she was sent to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tension! <strong>

**They finally meet, so what will happen now?**

**Let me know what you think! Take care for now**


End file.
